


You Deserve More

by srm628



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Akito is still an asshole, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, First Love, Haru being Haru, He wants to protect, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: When Akito locks Yuki away, Yuki begins to believe his lies, but Haru wants to fix that.





	You Deserve More

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be whatever kind of love you see Haru and Yuki share. It can be romantic love, platonic love, or brotherly love. All are valid!

Yuki Sohma sat silently in a dark room, Akito's words echoing in his mind.

"You are nothing but a worthless child! I'm going to teach you some manners. You should be grateful that I love you, that I want you by my side. You don't even deserve that!"

The words warped each time they flowed through Yuki's mind. Sometimes, they would get harsher or include more insults. Sometimes, they got softer, and for brief moments of time, Yuki would actually believe that Akito loved him.

The sound of the door rattling caused Yuki to look up. Light poured from the door, making his eyes hurt.

"Hi Yuki," A familiar voice said. His silhouette standing in the light, looking like an angel. He came into the room, and another figure followed.

"Haru?" Yuki asked. He coughed. "And Rin?" He looked at the figure behind the first. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to visit you, silly," Haru answered. With the door shut again, Yuki's eyes readjusted to the darkness, and he could make out Haru's expression perfectly. He was smiling.

Rin sat down in the corner without saying anything. Haru sat next to Yuki. His hands touched Yuki's knees, making the skin beneath it burn and crawl.

"Why would you do that?" Yuki snapped. He wasn't sure where his anger came from.

"Because you are in this room all alone," Haru answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you get lonely in here by yourself?"

Haru's brown eyes bore into Yuki, whose anger continued to grow.

"Of course not," Yuki growled, which even he knew was a blatant lie. His voice softened. "Besides, it's what I deserve."

"No, you don't," Haru said, jumping to his feet. Rin shushed him for being so loud. He glanced at her, mumbled an apology, and turned back to Yuki. "You deserve no such thing!" He said, purposefully being quieter. "You deserve love and happiness."

Yuki scoffed, Akito's words echoing in his mind again.

"Shut up," Haru stated. "I will not stand to listen to you talk like that."

"Then sit down."

Haru stared at Yuki for a moment, and then, his gaze softened. He fell to his knees and threw his arms around Yuki.

"What are you—" Yuki tensed up. He sat frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Shut up," Haru repeated. "I'm showing you what love feels like." There was a moment of silence as Haru continued to hug Yuki. "I love you."

The words came out so naturally. Yuki was surprised at how causally Haru could say those words.

"I want you to feel safe with me, okay?" Haru said, pulling back. He pushed some of Yuki's hair from his face. "Don't listen to what Akito says. You're a good person. And I love you."

Yuki was left speechless as Haru smiled at him.

Someone loved him. He didn't deserve love, yet here he was, with someone loving him.

"We need to go, but we'll come to visit soon, okay?" Haru said, standing to his feet.

Yuki nodded wordlessly.

Rin was already at the door, and Haru followed. Rin slipped out silently. Haru turned back to Yuki and waved. He left the room, leaving Yuki alone again.

This time, though, it was Haru's words that floated around his head.

"You deserve love and happiness...And I love you."

Yuki smiled. For the first time ever, he felt safe. Haru's words resonated in him.

"I love you too, Haru." 


End file.
